Who's side are you on?
by Samfools
Summary: Pitch is back. But this time has somebody new on his side? I suck at summaries. Big four story, no pairings! Warning: Elsa from Frozen is in this. But i dont know a single thing about her or Frozen so i suggest Frozen fans dont read this... And to The big four fans, I dont like frozen/bigfour collabs either, i just needed her as an image. hehe. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Whos side are you on?**

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind! This is basically a story of how the big four have been friends for so long, and now have to go up against Pitch, although Pitch now has somebody on his side, Elsa, the snow queen. (Now, I don't like adding other movies to the big four, especially frozen, I find it easier to deal with if there the enemy. I also have no idea of anything about Elsa, or how she acts. I'm just kind of using her to put a image in your guy's head, so Frozen lovers, sorry!?)**

It was a nice day out, and Merida, Hiccup, Repunzel, and Jack where in the forest hanging out. Merida had targets set up on nearby trees that she had put there a few weeks ago to practice, and she was shooting arrows at it just for fun. Hiccup was tweeking Toothless's saddle, he had broken a stirrup on his last flight and was fixing it. Meanwhile Repunzel was over his shoulder asking plenty of questions about how he knows how to do all this, and asking if she could paint the saddle to give Toothless a little "flare to his flight" In which Hiccup would just disagree politely saying that he doesn't know if Toothless would want anymore flare that he already has.

Jack was flying up in the trees doing flips and twirls, then he looked down and had a idea. So he quietly flew down and hid behind a tree near Merida. Grinning evilly, he froze one of Merida's arrows before it hit the target, so it bounced of the target and hit the ground. As much as Jack loved his friends, he loved pulling pranks on them, he was the guardian of fun after all.

"Eh?! Ergh, Jack!" Merida growled in frustration stomping her foot and looking to her left and seeing jack behind a tree bent over laughing.

"What er you laughing at?!" She asked as she glared at him. Jack calmed down from laughing and flew forward out from behind the tree.

"Oh, me? I just think trees are really funny" He said sarcastically. Merida rolled her eyes and slid her bow on her back turning and walking over to the group.

"There we go..And just a little screw in here…aaand….Fixed!" Hiccup said picking up the saddle and holding up for Toothless to see. Toothless looked up and got all excited. Hiccup walked over to Toothless and strapped the saddle on, once he was done he smiled and patted Toothless on the back.

"There we go, good as new buddy!" He smiled lightly and walked back over to his friends, while toothless laid down watching them, now happy that his saddle was fixed. Repunzel eyed toothless still thinking the saddle needed some little paintings on it.

Jack perched himself on a rock and suddenly remembered something North had told him earlier before he left.

"_Be careful out there boy, Sandy told me that he saw somebody in the woods that looked suspicious of something no good, but it could be anyone. Warn your friends too" North said._

'Suspicious?...what does that even mean?' he thought to himself. He looked at his friends, 'eh, im sure its nothing, ill tell them later' Jack snapped out of his thoughts when Toothless's ears perked up and he stood up looking around smelling the air.

"Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup said walking up to him in confusion. Toothless glared and shook his head walking in front of Hiccup protecting him.

"Wait I think I see someone too" Repunzel said walking further into the forest. "It's a girl! She doesn't look harmful?..I think she's lost actually" Repunzel said trying to figure out who this mystery girl was and what she was doing in the middle of the forest. A girl with white hair and a blue dress walked up to them.

"Oh, uh.. Hi. I didn't mean to bump into you all, Ill just go on my way" She said walking away from them.

"No no! Its not a bother! Im Repunzel! And that's Hiccup, Merida, and Jack!" She said pointing to all of them, totally forgetting that Jack was a guardian and she might not see him. Merida and Hiccup glanced at Jack then back at the girl wondering if she actually could see him.

"Oh.. Well then.. Its nice to meet you all! My name is Elsa" She said smiling as she walked back to the group.

Jack couldn't tell if she saw him or not, come to think of it she looked a lot like him. White hair, icey skin, they could be related!

"So Elsa," Jack said hopping up from the rock and walking forward. "What are you doing in the middle of the forest?!" He asked. Jack had never seen this girl before, and in his 300 years of living he had been a lot of places, was this the "suspicious" person North was talking about? She didn't look like a threat?

"Oh, I was just on my way to a nearby town and took a wrong turn. I think I know my way back. Although, I could ask the same for you all." She said then glanced at Toothless. "What is that?!" She pointed to him. Hiccup put an arm around toothless to chill him out since Toothless wasn't exactly trusting her yet.

"This is Toothless, a dragon. Don't let him scare you he's really sweet" Toothless shoved him a little bit. "Heh, for the most part…" He looked down at Toothless. "Easy boy she's a friend…" Toothless slowly calmed down.

"I see that.." Elsa replied and looked at Repunzel and noticed her really really long hair.

"That's quite some hair you have there.. Repunzel, was it?" She asked still learning the names.

"Yep! Oh, heh heh, Well… It's a long story!" She smiled nervously. Repunzel doesn't really like to tell everyone that she has magic healing hair, since her mother taught her that people will try to cut it. Merida noticed how much this Elsa girl and Jack looked alike, and decided to question it.

"Arre you two related er something?" Merida asked looking at Elsa then to Jack. Elsa laughed.

"I think I would know if I had a brother" She said looking at Jack "But we do look somewhat alike I guess!"

"I'm sorry, but do you know who I am?" He asked pointing himself. "I'm Jack Frost. You know, the guy who brings winter every year? Yeah, that guy" He said. Hiccup gave him a confused look for why he's got such an attitude right now. She didn't do anything to him?

"Jack Frost huh?...Well nice to meet you Jack Frost. I suppose your going to show me a little snow trick huh? Something like this?" She spun her finger in a little twirl and a snowflake formed above it, it floated in her hand as it spun around then flew off into the air and hit Toothless lightly in the nose which made him sneeze and shake his head, looking at the little snow particles falling from his nose.

Now they were all confused. She has snow powers too?! Jack glared at her, what the heck is with this girl?

"Ok.. Now im really confused." Hiccup stated looking around at everyone's confused faces.

"My name is Elsa. The snow queen. I'd really like to stay and chat but I really have to get back home before it gets to late. Bye everyone it was nice meeting you!" She said as she walked back into the forest and eventually out of sight.

Everyone stood there, still confused.

"What. Just. Happened?" Hiccup asked.

**Welp! There you go! Again, I really don't know anything about Else besides shes a snow queen who lived in a ice castle or something. But im trying my best xD The next chapters will be more intresting I swear xD Oh and sometimes I like to add things that may look like spell errors when Merida speacks, its just me adding the accent. I don't go too overboard with it though. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's side are you on?**

After all the confusion on who Elsa was and how she randomly brought up that she had magic snow powers, and left, It had gotten late and everyone went home. Jack decided he should bring this up to North, so he went into his office where he was writing out the nice and naughty list eating cookies and milk.

"Hey pops, got a second?" He asked North, He turned around and realized it was jack and leaned back in his chair.

"Of course! What's on your mind boy?" North asked.

"You don't know of any girl named Elsa, who has snow powers kinda like I do, do ya?" He asked, hopeing North had an answer to this girl. North thought for a moment.

"Don't believe I have, why?" North asked.

"Cause this random girl came out of the forest when I was hanging out with Hiccup, Repunzel, and Merida. She had white hair, and had magic snow powers, like me. And all I know is she is 'Elsa. The snow queen.'" He threw his hands up and did a bad impression of what she had told them.

North thought about this for a second. "That is very strange.." He got up and stretched. "Well, come on! Lets go ask Sandy bout this! He is the one who saw that suspicious person I told you about" He walked out of his office, Jack following behind.

"You don't really thing this chick could be who hes talking about, right?" Jack asked. What if she was? She didn't seem evil.. Weird, but not evil.

"Who knows? We'll just have to find out!" He walked downstairs where the sandman was there. During the day Sandy normally is at North's place and watches the believers globe, and takes naps.

"Sandy! Wake up!" North shouted as he walked in and saw that Sandy was on the ground sleeping. He woke up and looked at North and Jack as a question mark formed above his head. North gestured to Jack so he could ask Sandy what he asked North.

"Do you know anything about that suspicious person you saw?! Like what did they look like?!" Jack asked. Sandy thought for a moment and a picture of a cloak formed above his head. This wasn't helping Jack, of course they wear wearing a cloak so Sandy couldn't see. Suddenly a exclamation point formed above his head and a female sign followed.

"It's a girl?" Jack asked holding his chin thinking. Sandy shook his head. Jack thought for a moment, it was a girl… It wasn't much to go from but at least it was something.

"Alright…Huh, well thanks anyways Sandy" He said walking away.

At Berk, Hiccup was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly his dreams suddenly turned into a nightmare. Nightmare's started creeping into his dream's, there was darkness and black sand everywhere. He saw a glimpse of a girl with a black cloak on, and heard an evil laugh in the background. Hiccup woke up and swung up out of bed.

"PITCH!" Hiccup screamed, waking up toothless and walking over to hiccup attempting to comfort him. Hiccup was breathing heavy and suddenly realized what just happened.

"Oh no…" He got up out of bed and changed his clothes. "Get ready Toothless" He said picking up his saddle and setting it on his back.

"its gonna be a long ride" He said strapping the saddle on him.

Jack was sitting on a chair by the believers globe thinking about this situation. Maybe its really no big deal, and either one of these people Jack and Sandy are talking about aren't even a threat. Maybe he was worrying about nothing. Suddenly he looked out the window and saw Toothless and Hiccup.

"Jack! Come with me, its about Pitch…" Hiccup said frowning nervously.

"Pitch?!" Jack couldn't believe his ears, Pitch cant possibly be back?! Can he?! Jack flew out the window and followed Hiccup and Toothless to a nearby forest where they could talk.

Once they landed Hiccup hopped off Toothless and got right into the situation.

"I had a nightmare last night, there was black sand everywhere, Pitch's nightmares, a girl with a black cloak, and the last thing I heard before I woke up was Pitch laughing. Just having the nightmare in genral means he's back" Hiccup explained.

"Woah woah woah, back up." Jack said waving his arms in front of him. "A girl with a black cloak?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I don't know who she was, why? You think you know who it is?!" Hiccup said hoping for an answer. This person could be a huge clue to what Pitch's plan is, she could be working for him, but who?

"No… But Sandy told me he saw a girl with a black cloak the other day that looked kind of suspicious…" Jack said. Of course they still cant figure out who she is. Hiccup crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Why did he do it to me?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"Don't you think if Pitch were back he wouldn't want us to know he's back? Instead he came right to me and gave me a nightmare. He wants us to come to him and fall into some trap" Hiccup said.

"Do we have any other option though?!" Jack asked. Hiccup thought for another moment, trying to put some pieces together and figure a plan out. Hiccup was mostly the brains and voice of reason in the group. He always could figure things out and come up with a plan. After all, he was the first one to train a dragon.

"We might… If we take things slowly…" Hiccup said figuring out a plan. Jack gave him a confused look.

"Instead of going right up to Pitch and fighting, were gonna have to find out his plan. And I have a feeling who ever this mystery person is, has a lot to do with it." Hiccup said pointing his finger.

"You think it could be…That Elsa girl?" Jack threw in, it had been on his mind for awhile.

"Maybe… Come on lets get the others" Hiccup said not wanting to go too far into the scenario before consulting the others.

***skipping them picking up the others :D***

They got back to their normal meeting point in the forest and Hiccup and Jack told them the whole thing.

"Aye, yer right, that Elsa girl did seem fishy.." Merida said thinking.

"She did say something about being a snow queen right?.. What does that mean?" Repunzal asked. Merida suddenly got an idea.

"Ther's a castle!" She said point up into the mountains. "It's a big ice castle hidden in the mountains! I saw it while ridin Agus." She explained.

"Great!" Repunzal said perking up. "Maybe she can tell us something if she knows anything about pitch?!" Repunzal threw in.

"No I don't think so Repunzal, she could be that girl I was talking about… Well just go up there and get any info out of her as possible I guess" Hiccup said shrugging.

"Alright then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Jack shouted in excitement.

**Well?! Theres chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's side are you on?**

After about an hour of flying, they finally found the ice castle Elsa hopefully lives in. They landed outside the castle.

"Alright buddy stay right here" Hiccup said petting Toothless.

"I can already feel the cold" Rapunzel said wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep her warm. "How do you do this Jack?! Can you even feel cold?" Rapunzel asked.

"I can, but not to the extreme that you guys can." Jack answered then Rapunzel said "Lucky.." under her breath. Hiccup went to knock on the door when it started to open before he could even knock. They didn't know what to do so they hid behind the side of the castle. A girl with a black cloak walked out. Jack was about to yell something on the sorts of "I knew it!" But Merida quickly covered his mouth. She turned to face them thinking she heard something, but they hid behind the castle again. She walked off and flew off the mountain heading for a nearby kindgdom that Rapunzel recognized cause that's where the floating lights are. They came out of there hiding place from behind the castle.

"I knew it!" Jack shouted throwing a victory fist in the air. "I knew she was behind all this!" He shouted again.

"She's heading for the Kingdom! What is she gonna do?!" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"Pitch works at night guys, she cant do anything now" Jack replied.

"How do ya know shes with Pitch?!" Merida asked. Jack turned around and gave her a funny look.

"Uh, its pretty obvious. Her and Pitch were in Hiccups nightmare, and Sandy said he saw her looking suspicious!" He said matter-of-factly.

"Alright Mr. know it all?! Did ya ever think that the whole reason they're workin together is cause she can freeze the whole place?! We don't know what shes capable of!" Merida spot back. Merida and Jack tend to butt heads a lot. There both really headstrong and tend to argue. A lot.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright then, maybe you should call all the shots now Merida?!" He said back, now crossing his arms.

"Im just sayin we should follow her? Ya know, see what she's up to?!" Merida said turning to the others.

"That's a good idea Merida." Hiccup said pointing to her while crossing his arms. Merida stuck her tongue out at Jack and he just rolled his eyes in return.

"We got be careful though, I don't know how the people would feel about seeing a dragon fly over there kingdom. Sorry bud." Hiccup said petting Toothless on the head. Toothless frowned but understood. So Hiccup and Merida got on Toothless and Jack picked up Rapunzel and they flew down off the mountains. Hiccup found a good place to hide Toothless while they went in the kingdom. Rapunzel stared at the glowing place realizing that this had been her dream to come here and see the lights, and it could be coming true tonight. She then looked at her long hair and frowned, thinking people wouldn't accept it, or would try to take it. She looked at Merida.

"Hey… Merida?" She asked nervously.

"Yes? What's tha problem?" Merida said then understood when Rapunzel started staring at her own hair.

"Do you know how to braid?" She asked. Merida suddenly laughed and Rapunzel gave her a strange look.

"Of course! Its one of my 'Princess duties' my Mum made me learn, I know it all." She said rolling her eyes at the silly things her mom maid her do to be a princess. Rapunzel smiled and turned around. Merida looked at her long hair and widened her eyes. This is gonna take awhile… She got down to braiding.

"Come on hurry up! Shes probably half way into town by now!" Jack said sick of waiting for this braid to be done.

"Hold on…Almost…Done!" Merida said finally done braiding Rapunzels hair, her hands ached from braiding so much. Rapunzel did a quick spin around smiling, her hair wasn't even touching the ground! "I love it! Thanks so much!" Rapunzel said giving her a hug.

"Looks great Punzie! Can we go now?!" Jack said impatiently. He really like Rapunzels new hair dewt , he just really wanted to going.

"Yep!" Rapunzel said eager to go now without any worries. They walked out of the little hiding spot and walked into the kingdom. It was full of life and happiness, Rapunzel really wanted to stop at just about every place in town but they had to focus on what they were really there for. Hiccup spotted Elsa walking behind a building. And they followed her behind it, but she was nowhere to be found. They walked a little further and all they found was a sewer entrance. Out of curiosity they lifted it up and a sewer was nowhere to be found. Just a dark whole.

"This is exactly what Pitch's place looks like…But last time I checked, they only entrance was under a bed.." Jack said wondering if they should go down or not.

"Well, guess we will have to find out.." Hiccup said letting his curiosity get the best if him, he was a Viking after all. He sat down and was gonna climb down the hole, but slipped and slip down it.

"HICCUP!" Merida yelled and slid down.

"Come on Punzie!" Jack said as he flew down the hole.

"Ok..Here I go!" She said jumping down the hole. They all slid down and fell on a big rock platform. Slowly the four got up, rubbing there heads and other parts they landed on. It was very dark with random rocks and platforms everywhere. Jack knew who was here…

"This is Pitch's place…" Jack said looking around, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Oh what do we have here? Am I being graced with Jack Frost himself?..." A voice said echoing through the giant whole of darkness. A shadow suddenly passed behind them. They all turned around readying themselves. Merida got out her bow and Jack got his staff out.

"Did he bring his fellow Gardians along hmm?" Suddenly pitch appeared on a platform rock slightly above them.

"Oh, I was mistaken…Just some useless humans…" Pitch said with a evil look glaring at the three next to Jack. They all glared at Pitch and Merida pointed her bow at him with anger. "I knew you wanted friends Jack, but you must've gotten really desperate to be friends with these nobody's, I mean look at them-" Pitch was cut off when Jack fire a snow beam at him.

"SHUT UP!" Jack said now angered that he mocked his friends. Pitch avoided the snow beam with ease.

"Now now Jack, No need to get all fired up.." Pitch was cut off again by Jack shouting at him.

"What are you planning?!" Jack shouted. Pitch looked at him, and his friends for a second.

"Well if you must know… Since my last plan obviously failed…I've realized something….I don't need them to not believe in you. But to believe in me…." He turned and took a few steps forward. "You see, I have made it so much easier to get rid of all you guardians….In fact, they are all frozen as we speak…" He turned to face them with an evil grin. Jacks eyes widened and gasped.

"No.." Jack said realizing Pitch was already one step ahead of them…

They had fallen right into his trap…

**Welp! Theres chapter 3! This one was really tricky to write. And btw, I realized I didn't really make it clear in the beginning. This is the big four's first time with pitch. They only know about him because Jack told them about it when they became friends. Just clearing that all up! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's side are you on?**

Jack couldn't believe his ears. North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny….Frozen… There was a pause of silence until Hiccup broke it.

"Wait a second, you froze them?" Hiccup asked. He knew the answer to this question, He just wanted Elsa to show herself so he could get some answers. Pitch laughed.

"Silly little Viking… Of course I didn't! I had the help of somebody else…" Pitch said as a girl dressed in black with white hair walked out of the darkness.

"Elsa…" Rapunzel said glaring at her betrayal.

"Oh..Hey guys..Long time no see…" Elsa said with an evil grin.

"ERGHH!" Jack shot a snow beam at her, she dodged it though. "Why Elsa?! Why would you work with him?! What's in it for you!?" Jack yelled.

"That's none of your business." Elsa said turning her head.

"HES NOTHING BUT A LOW LIFE WHO WANTS TO SCARE CHILD-" Jack was cut off by Pitch.

"ENOUGH!.." Pitch's voice echoed around the cave. "Now Elsa…Do us all a favor and freeze the last guardian…And his friends too." Pitch ordered. Elsa raised her hands ready to fire. Until Jack quickly grabbed Merida's hand, who grabbed Hiccups hand, who grabbed Rapunzels hand, and quickly flew out the sewer whole. Ice was quickly following them and was freezing everything around them. Elsa rose out of the sewer and started freezing everything. They ran out of the kingdom doors and Hiccup and Merida quickly got on Toothless and they all flew away. Merida looked back and saw the whole kingdom behind froze.

"They're freezing the kingdom!" Merida yelled. They turned around for a moment and saw Elsa and Pitch fly away in the other direction. They landed once again and stared in a horrible awe at the now frozen kingdom.

"No…" Rapunzel breathed. Her dream was this kingdom…And now its frozen. Hiccup scrambled for a solution.

"C-cant you undo this?!" He asked Jack. Jack sadly shook his head no.

"I wish I could…" Jack replied.

"All those people…" Rapunzel said before tears started streaming down her face. "Everything… Frozen!" She started crying. Jack kindly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Punzie..Its gonna be alright…Were gonna fix this." He said looking at the frozen kingdom.

Hiccup looked around at everyone. Merida was starring at the ground, Rapunzel was crying, and Jack was trying to comfort her. Now what? Hiccup thought. Everyone's all broke down and sad… Heck, I don't even know what to do. He took another look at everyone. They couldn't stay here forever.

"Come on guys.." Hiccup said walking back over to Toothless.

"But…How are we-"Rapunzel was cut off by Hiccup.

"There's nothing we can do this moment, and I feel just as terrible too, but we need to figure this out…" Hiccup said getting on Toothless. He looked at everyone and they all stayed where they were for a moment, until Merida walked forward and got on Toothless. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks" Hiccup said, glad he wouldn't have to fight everyone. Merida turned to the rest.

"He's right! Do ya honestly think we can un-freeze an entire kingdom by ourselves?!" Merida asked. Jack stood up and offered a hand to Rapunzel.

"Aye, First time we've agreed on anything" Merida said to the side, trying to lighten the mood.

Rapunzel starred at Jacks hand. Could she really leave this behind? It was the first time she had been to the kingdom with the lights, and the whole city froze before she could see one lantern. She took one last look at the frozen kingdom, and sadly took Jacks hand. Jack picked Rapunzel up and looked at hiccup and Merida.

"Lets go…" He said before they flew off. Rapunzel watched the frozen city until she couldn't see it anymore.

'We have to fix this…' Rapunzel thought to herself.

It was really late when they arrived in Berk, everyone was asleep. Hiccup gave Toothless a huge bucket of fish to eat, and they all went to the tall watchtower that Hiccup and his friends sat at when he was in Gobber's dragon killing class, where now its dragon training. They walked up there and made a fire and all sat down. It was pretty silent for awhile until Jack finally broke it.

"So… Now what…" Jack asked, not sure of their next move.

"My mother is probably so worried about me…" Rapunzel said.

"Mine too…" Merida agreed. Jack looked at them like they were crazy.

"Woah woah wait! You cant really be saying you guys are giving up already?!" Jack asked hoping the answer was no. He just got them both looking away nervously. His face fell.

"Guys… Come on we can just give up! So what the other guardians are frozen?! We can fix this!" He said with hope, hopping up on the seat. Nobody answered.

"Hiccup?..." He looked at Hiccup hoping for something. Hiccup rubbed his arm nervously.

"Jack i… I wish I knew…" Hiccup said, disappointed in himself, there has to be a way to turn this around but Hiccup just couldn't think of a way. Jack looked at everyone, this is not the 3 friends he knows. How are they giving up so quickly? He suddenly couldn't take the sulking anymore and stood up slamming his staff on the floor. They all suddenly looked at him.

"Listen up! What's gotten into you guys!? Giving up so quickly?!" He was cut off by Merida.

"None of us can think of a plan! What would ya like us to do?! They'll just freeze us if we come in contact with them! Your tha only one who can do something!" Merida spouted before hanging her head once more.

"Pfft… Your just like them.." Jack whispered to himself. Hiccup looked up at them, knowing this could get ugly.

"Just like who?!" Merida said sitting up and looking Jack right in the eye, daring him to say something.

"Like them! The nonbelievers! They all just..Give up all the time! They have no hope!" Jack shouted. Merida glared at him, Rapunzel was about to reach up and try to calm her down but Merida ignored her. Merida and Jack argue a lot. Sometimes its just teasing, and sometimes it gets like this, Rapunzel and Hiccup always find it best to just stay quiet until they work it out themselves.

"Oh, So are ya sayin I don't believe in ya huh?" Merida shouted back.

"No I didn't say-" Jack was cut off by Merida once again.

"Oh no! Im just like them remember?! Givin up hope and all that aye?!" She said, Jack was about to say something, thinking he had gone too far.

"Well then… Maybe your right! Maybe I just should never have believed in ya! Its brought me into this mess aftar all!" Merida stormed down the stairs. Jack immediately regretted what he said.

"Merida wait! I didn't mean…" And she had already walked off. Jack ran his hand through his hair and looked at Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"Should I go talk to her?" Jack asked, unsure if this was the time to give Merida space, or apologize. Rapunzel stoop up.

"Ill go talk to her, you two stay here" Rapunzel said walking down the stairs going after Merida. Jack sighed not knowing what to do.

"And then there were two…" Hiccup said awkwardly, not wanting this to be a "Lets stare at the fire until somebody says something" situation.

"Heh, yeah…" Jack said back. The silence continued a few short moments until Jack piped up.

"I really screwed up…" Jack said hanging his head. Hiccup nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah.." Hiccup said.

"I mean, First I let Pitch and Elsa get away.."

"Yeah.."

"Then I left a whole kingdom frozen!"

"Yeah…"

"And now im being a terrible friend to the only real friends I got!"

"Yeah…" Jack gave Hiccup a weird look and Hiccup just closed his mouth shut and looked the other way.

"We'll get through this.." Hiccup turned back to Jack. "We just gotta chill out. But we'll find a way, we always do." Hiccup said.

"Do we?" Jack questioned looking up at Hiccup.

"He's bein a complete jerk! He just gets up and tells me im just like a nonbeliever! Erghh The nerve!" Merida said very frustrated.

"Listen Merida, were all kinda upset about this situation, but im sure Jack didn't mean what he said!" Rapunzel said trying to calm her down.

"Well if he didn't mean it, why did he say it?!" Merida asked.

"I don't know… We all say things we don't mean Merida, Im sure you didn't mean that you wished you never believed in him right?" Rapunzel asked hoping it would calm her down. Merida sighed.

"…Right…I guess we…Both messed up?" Merida said. Rapunzel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and if we just keep our heads…Maybe we could werk things out?" Merida looked up at Rapunzel.

"Yeah!" Now feeling a little better about everything, Rapunzel smiled and nodded.

"Good…Cause aye got an idea…"

**Theres chapter 4! Lots of breaking down going on here… And long chapters! Im really liking this story so far, Hopefully I can continue this? Welp! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's side are you on?**

**Btw, I changed some of the stuff in this chapter, i didnt change much, just some fixing and filling here and there. **

Merida and Rapunzel walked back up the steps and back with Jack and Hiccup. Jack immediately apologized for acting up, Merida smiled and apologized too, and soon enough everyone was back to their normal selves.

"So everyone, I got a plan!" Merida said smiling. Everyone perked up and listened. "Alright, tha only reason Pitch can win is with Elsa, Right?" Everyone nodded, confused on where Merida was going with this. Merida grinned wickedly at her plan, this was going to work.

"Alright, now listen up! Here's wat' were gonna do…" Merida said as everyone leaned in to hear her plan carefully.

They had flown to the whole under the bed. Merida looked at everyone to secure the plan."Ya all know what ta do…" She said sternly. They all nodded their heads in agreement, Jack looked at Rapunzel and signaled her to go down into the whole, Rapunzel turned to the hole and hopped in. She was suddenly alone, in the dark. Only little spots of light shined into the giant cave. She took a deep breath and before she could say anything Pitch appeared right behind her. Rapunzel caught her breath and was trying to keep herself together and not show him any fear.

"Who do we have here?...The little girl with the long hair?.." He walked to her side looking at her long hair that was done up in the braid Merida had done for her, Rapunzel clenched her fists. "Did you fall little one? ...Where are your friends hmm?" He questioned. Jack flew down the whole carefully and quite as a mouse, staying up near the ceiling and slowly making his way across and hiding behind a giant wall of stone. Everying thing in PItch's cave was eery, Random stair cases, blocks of stone, and stone platforms all in random places, It looked like something you would see in a bad dream..

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Merida were on their way to the ice castle that Elsa lived in, when they arrived Merida carefully went inside while Hiccup waited with Toothless. When Merida walked in she brought out her bow and arrow, ready to shoot any second. She cautiously walked up the steps, when suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa spoke. Merida quickly turned around and started shooting, But Elsa's ice blocked them all. Merida quickly jumped off the railing and ran out the doors.

"You're not getting away this time!" Elsa chased her out but suddenly got attacked by a big black dragon.

"Argh! What the?!" Elsa shouted struggling and trying to get free from Toothless's grip, he held her down while Hiccup walked up behind her and pulled her arms behind her back, and locked them in steel cuffs that covered her whole hands.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but sadly you chose the wrong side to fight on" Hiccup said while cuffing her feet too. Toothless got off of Elsa and walked up behind Hiccup narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Errgh! Let me go!" She shouted trying to break free while Hiccup walked over to Toothless and leaned up against him.

"I'm afraid i cant do that, or want to.." He stated. Merida came up from behind him and glared at the now helpless Elsa.

"We're takin ya down this time..."

"I'm not afraid of you!.." Rapunzel said glaring at Pitch. Pitch just looked at her with an evil look, putting his arms behind his back.

"Maybe not now, but dont worry, you will be.." PItch said when suddenly Jack dove right to him sending ice beams at him back and forth. Pitch's black sand swooped up and shielded him from the ice. Jack still dove forward going to hit him as hard as he could, but Pitch grabbed his staff and swung him back out into the air. Jack spun back around to face him and aimed his staff at Pitch. But then he disappeared and Jack and Rapunzel saw a shadow move to they're right and heard Pitch's voice.

"Jack, Jack, Jack…" Pitch said in a scolding manner, his voice echoed through the entire place as the shadow moved about the cave."Sneak attack? Did you really think that would work?…" Pitch asked. He suddenly disappeared and Jack and Rapunzel saw a shadow move to they're right and heard Pitch's voice.

"I don't know how you got back… And I don't care! But this time…" Jack turned and Pitch reappeared behind him on a tall stone staircase and Jack shot a ice beam out of anger. "Your going down for good!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Pitch said waving a finger as Jack was about to shoot him. Dark sand swarmed Rapunzel and started closing in on her, rising. Jack's face suddenly filled with worry and didnt know what to do

"Jack!?..." Rapunzel yelled nervously as the sand started to rise and stopped below her head, trapping her inside.

"Let her go Pitch!" Jack yelled in anger. Pitch just laughed in return.

"You see Jack…You all may not be afraid of me… but you are afraid of something.." He turned to Rapunzel. "Your afraid that you'll never be able to see those stupid lanterns" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Ha, I mean the city is frozen now. Oh well…" Pitch said walking away from her. Rapunzel dipped her head low, how did he know that?!

"That boy... He's afraid of losing of loosing that _precious_ dragon of his…" Pitch said sarcastically,rolling his eyes. Pitch turned to Jack. "And you Jack… Are afraid to lose your friends…" Suddenly cages were lowered down and Hiccup and Merida were in them, tied up with Hiccups cuffs. And Toothless was trapped in another.

Jack couldnt believe his eyes, his whole face filled with with worry and disbelief. The plan was supposed to work!? How did Elsa do this?!

"No.." Jack said finding his voice somehow.

"Yes.." Elsa appeared behind Jack. Jack turned around and quickly shot some ice at her with anger. She dodged it swiftly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. Unless you want me to freeze them?" Elsa raised a hand pointing to Hiccup, Merida, Toothless and Rapunzel. Jack lowered his staff.

"No no no! Stop!" Jack said frantically, he couldn't let them freeze his friends, they were the most important thing to him. Pitch looked at Jack.

"Alright… We'll let you and your friends go on one condition.." Pitch said. Jack looked to the ground and balled his hands into tight fists.

"…What do you want…" He said, not wanting to make any deals with him, but to save his friend he was willing to do anything…

Pitch gave him a evil grin. "Hand over the staff…" Pitch said putting his hand out to him. Jack didn't do anything for a moment.. Until he heard Hiccup and Merida shaking their heads trying to tell him not to do it but their mouths were covered with cloth.

"Jack you don't have to do this…" Rapunzel said. Jack looked at them all for a moment, they were all willing to risk there lives for him, he had to risk his powers for them..

"No..I-..I have to do this…" He handed Pitch the staff. Pitch smiled snapped it in half and tossed it to Elsa.

"I knew you would come around Jack.." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack shrugged him off and took a step back and glared at him.

"Now let my friends go!" Jack yelled.

"Oh fine, they have no use anyways.." The cages we're lowered and Hiccup, Merida and Toothless we're released, and Rapunzel was freed from the sand.

"Goodbye Jack.." Pitch said laughing before him and Elsa disappeared. Jack and Rapunzel untied and broke off the cuffs holding Hiccup and Merida, and untied their mouths. Jack stared at his knees, they failed again…And it was all his fault…

"I-I'm sorry…" Jack said. They all gave him a sad look.

"Its not your fault..." Rapunzel said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on everyone… Let's get out of here…" Hiccup said getting on Toothless, They all got on, Jack didn't have his powers anymore so he couldn't fly.. They got on and flew out of the cave.

**Whew! That chapter was really hard. Really hoping you all are liking this! The idea has been in my head for a LONG time! Welp! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who's side are you on?**

They flew to a clearing in the forest where it all began. Hiccup and Rapunzel made a fire and they were all sitting around it, Hiccup occasionally poking and moving wood around the fire with a stick. It was a beautiful night out, a little cold, but the fire kept them warm, except Jack cause his body is mostly cold. Everyone stayed silent for a bit until jack set his arm on his knee and leaned his head against it, facing the ground.

"This is all my fault… I shouldn't have brought you all into this…" Jack spoke in a depressing tone. They all looked at him with sad faces.

"Jack… That's naht true.." Merida said, whenever something bad happens to them, Jack always tends to blame himself somehow. Merida understood its because he cares about them a lot, and as a guardian, he feels that its his job to protect them after all.

"Yeah well…Why does it feel like it is…" Jack said lifting his head to look at the fire, He could feel the warmth, but barely to the extent that the rest could. "Im a guardian… My job is to protect the believers…" He looked up at the moon, although he was speaking to them, he was really talking to the moon.

"How am I supposed to protect the whole world when I cant even protect my closest friends? Maybe I wasn't suppo-" He was cut off by Merida raising her voice.

"That's enough! Tha moon chose ya fer a reason Jack! Ya saved tha world once already, This time we're here with ya! Stop thinkin yer in this alone." Merida stated. Jack looked at her surprised, she was right, he needs to stop treating this like all the problems are on his shoulders, because they ARE here to fight with him. He looked at everyone else and they just smiled at him.

"Your right, Heh heh" Jack said nervously scratching his neck. "Looks like the shoes on the other foot now, heh" He smiled at everyone.

"I hate to burst everyone's bubble but… What's our plan this time?" Hiccup asked, kind of bursting everyone's bubble. They all just looked at him, he gave back a confused look.

"What?!" He looked at everyone in confusion until Rapunzel said something.

"Well… Your kind of the plan maker Hiccup, your normally the first to throw in ideas.." Rapunzel smiled nervously.

"What?! I'm just some plan maker to you guys?!" Hiccup said half sarcastically, they all laughed and shook their heads.

"Just do your thing Hiccup." Jack said with a smirk pointing his hand at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Pfft, you guys are just like everyone ba- Wait a second!" Hiccup jumped up and walked in a mini circle thinking.

"See? Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Jack whispered to Merida and Rapunzel, they both laughed.

"Back home! Everyone! Why didn't I think of this before?!" Hiccup trailed on.

"Well? Get on with it!" Merida said.

"We have to get everyone!" Hiccup said excited about his plan.

"Everyone?" Rapunzel asked, confused.

"We have to go get everyone at Berk!" Hiccup shouted.

"And me brothers!" Merida said.

"And the kids!" Jack said suddenly excited for this plan.

"And Flynn!" Rapunzel said. Hiccups smile grew from ear to ear.

"Well?! What are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Jack said hopping up. They quickly put out the fire and got on Toothless, and headed for Berk.

When they arrived in Berk, Astrid was already saddling up Stormfly to go for a flight. They all ran up to Astrid and Hiccup walked up to her.

"Astrid! We need to get everyone together! Pitch, er- Well we have to take down this guy or really bad things are gonna happen, I'll explain later, for now let's jus- OOF!" Astrid punched Hiccup in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack watched with wide eyes and took a step back.

"What…Why did you do that?!" Hiccup said holding his chest, she had knocked the hair out of him. Astrid looked down at him,

"Where the heck have you been?! You know how much we've been worried about you?! Your father almost called a search party!" Astrid yelled while Hiccup stumbled up.

"I'll explain everything when we get the others." She raised a fist but he took a step back and raised his hands in front of him attempting to calm her down. "Just trust me!" Hiccup said turning and running to a field behind the village where everyone normally went to take off. Astrid looked at Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack.

"Nice to see you guys again. I really hope whatever he's talking about isn't stupid" She said as she and the rest followed Hiccup to go retrieve the gang.

They found Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout in the field about to race their dragons until Hiccup stopped them.

"Guys! We need your help!" Hiccup said waving them down.

"Hey look its Hiccup's other friends" Tuffnut said pointing to Jack, Merida and Rapunzel.

"Yeah we weren't good enough, so he went and got cooler friends" Ruffnut replied. Tuffnut looked at Jack.

"Hey isn't that Jack frost?" Tuffnut jumped off his dragon. "Hey Jack! Can you freeze me?!" Tuffnut asked. Jack gave him a confused look,

"Why would you want me to freeze you?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I've always wondered what I'd would be like to be frozen, it's probably awesome" Tuffnut replied.

'Man how many times has this kid been knocked on the head?' Jack thought. "Uhh I'm not gonna freeze you, besides I don't have my powers.." Jack said.

"Hey could you all-.. Tuffnut I'm trying to-… Guys this is import-" Hiccup was trying to get everyone to listen to him until Astrid got frustrated.

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" Astrid shouted. They all turned to look at them.

"Uh, yeah. Well what I was trying to say is we need you all to come with us. There's somebody out there, his name's Pitch, and he's trying to take over, He froze all the Guardians, and took away Jacks staff. He also has a girl on his side that's freezing just about everything she sees." Hiccup finally explained.

"Alright! Lets kick this dudes butt! But uh, I won't need much help. Me and Hookfang's fire is no match for this ice chick" Snotlout said as a matter-of-factly. Merida laughed at him.

"What?!" Snotlout asked.

They eventually all got on their dragons, and flew to Dunbroch, Merida's kingdom. She ran into the castle, and snuck past her parents and into the kitchen. The boys were currently trying to reach to the top shelf to get a cake.

"Boys!" Merida whispered. They all turned and looked at her. Merida rolled her eyes. "Come with me, we need yer help." Merida said. They looked at each other and shrugged and followed her out.

"That was quick?!" Rapunzel said. Merida just shrugged and got on Toothless with Hiccup. Rapunzel was

riding with Astrid. The boys just stood there in awe being it was the first time they have seen dragons..

"Well? What er' ya waitin for? Get on!" Merida shouted. The boys decided to hop on the twins dragon, but instead of sitting on their necks, they rode on its back.

"Where next?!" Astrid asked .

"Flynn!" Rapunzel said smiling. Hiccup looked at Rapunzel,

"Um.. You know the kingdom was frozen…Right?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I know, Flynn was out of town at the time though, he should be back by now. He's probably panicking about it being frozen" Rapunzel said giggling.

"No." Flynn said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on! This is the WORLD we are saving! You have to come!" Rapunzel said.

"There is NO WAY I am getting one of those overgrown lizards" Flynn stated.

"Dragons.." Hiccup said raising a finger.

"Whatever" Flynn said turning and walking in out of the forest to the kingdom.

"Uh.. There's one more thing I needed to tell you.." Rapunzel said nervously.

"AAHHH!" Flynn screamed. "HOW THE?!- …WHA?!-.. WHEN DID?!-…NOOO!"Flynn yelled falling to his knees in defeat.

"Yeahh…Well the ice girl I told you about? Well she kinda…" Rapunzel was cut off by Flynn.

"FROZE THE KINGDOM?!" Flynn yelled.

"Hehe…Yep.." Rapunzel replied. "Look at the bright side! Now you have no choice but to come with us!" Flynn looked up at her.

"How is that the bright side?" He asked.

"It isn't! But it is for us!" Rapunzel said pulling Flynn onto the dragon.

"Finally! Now let's go get the kids!" Jack said excited to see Jamie and his friends again. They all took off and headed to Burgess. They stopped outside the town though.

"I don't think Burgess would be really ok with five dragons flying into their town." Hiccup told Jack.

"True, I'll meet you guys back here" Jack said walking in the town. He really wished he could fly right now. He headed for Jamie's when he saw him walking down the street.

"Jamie!" Jack shouted running towards him. Jamie turned around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jack Frost!" Jamie said. "Wha- Why are you here?! Is Pitch back!?" Jamie asked.

"Ha, you read my mind kid" Jack said. "We gathered a bunch of people up to go take him down" Jack explained.

"Sweet! Ill hel- Well…Actually" Jamie said, his smile fading.

"What is it?" Jack asked while Jamie looked at his house. "Oh.." jack said, smile fading too.

"I really wanna help! But my parents would go crazy if I left.." Jamie said.

"I understand kiddo, I wouldn't want you getting hurt anyways" Jack said.

"Yeah.." Jamie said frowning. Jack saw this and leaned down.

"Hey, now that I think about it.." Jack said putting a finger to his chin. "We need you here Jamie, in case kids stop believing. You are kind of a guardian, remember?" Jack said trying to cheer him up.

"Ha, yeah. But not one like you.." Jamie said.

"Pshh, of course you are Jamie! You're the Guardian of believing." Jack said, Jamie looked up at him with a questionable look. "Out of everyone in the world Jamie, you have the power to keep believing. And don't tell Bunny, but that's way better then being some giant bunny who colors eggs all day" Jack said, Jamie started laughing.

"You think so?" Jamie asked.

"I know so!" Jack said hopping up. Jamie grinned from ear to ear.

"Then don't worry Jack! I'll keep this place believing no matter what happens!" Jamie said throwing a fist in the air.

"That's the spirit, now I gotta go kiddo, remember what I said!" Jack said running off. Jamie smiled and walked gleefully back to his house.

"Where are the kids?" Rapunzel asked.

"Meh, they are exactly where we need them right now, In case kids stop believing." Jack winked. "I can't let the kid get hurt."

They all nodded, and took off again heading for Pitch.

And this time, they were ready.

**Whew! Long chapter this time. I really hope you all are liking this! R&R!**


End file.
